


Cake and Love

by AellaIrene



Category: Against the Wall
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The day Donnie’s divorce goes through, his little sister turns up at his new apartment with a cake. </i> Short fic, set pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_rose/gifts).



The day Donnie’s divorce goes through, his little sister turns up at his new apartment with a cake. He’s not sure how she found out about it, he’s been telling his family as little as possible ever since he had to tell them that Kat moved out, and took the kids, and wasn’t coming back, but just as he opens his first beer, there’ s a knock at the door, and when he opens it, there’s Abby, holding a cake.

“Hey,” she says. “Can I come in?” and he opens the door wider without a word, and kicks the rug in front of it straight. Abby trips on it anyway, but he catches the cake, and balances the rest of her with his hip, so it’s all good.

“Oooh,” she says, looking at the kitchen counter. “Beer! I have cake—“

“I noticed.”

“And a DVD of the Bears’ best plays over the last ten years.” She fumbles in her bag, and holds it out.

“Abby—“ He doesn’t want company, he wants to sit, and get drunk, and try not to remember that Kat left, and he’s going to see his kids every other fortnight, for the weekend, for the rest of his life.

“I just walked up six flights of stairs with all this,” she adds, and he gives up.

“Grab another beer from the fridge. What’s the cake?”

“Your favourite,” she says, like it ought to be obvious, and he opens it, and yeah, it’s red velvet cake.

“Thanks, Abs,” he says and she pulls her head out of the fridge to say:

“I like baking. Also, you should talk to Mom.”

“I know.”

“So you’re coming over on Sunday?”

“Do I get a choice?”

Abby just looks at him, and she’s adorable when she’s serious, but he’s not going to tell her that.

“I’ll be there,” he says, and she puts the beer on the counter and hugs him, so hard that her hair goes up his nose.

“Missed you,” she says.

“I missed you too, Abs. Now, let’s watch the Bears.”


End file.
